User talk:GhostGhoster
Banette's Doll It was a Friday around 5:00 after arriving from school and i was alone, my brother had a soccer game, my mom had a meeting and my dad had to work late so i took the bus home. Later on i felt bored and decided that i wanted to play my Pokemon X again and try to get every Pokemon. I checked the Pokedex and saw that only one was left it was Banette. i decided to raise a shuppet up to level 37 to evolve. 2 hrs later i finally raised it up and the last battle was between Serina. When I bet her it was different, she said congrats on your doll, i thought of it as a new update by Nintendo because they always change Pokemon. Well i didn't mind it. I just couldn't wait to see my Banette. i already had a mega stone from the cave and gave it to her. The doll reminded me of the one that i threw out because i didn't liked it. Later I encountered a battle and decided to go for Banette to see how she looks in mega evolution. She was amazing but when i used the move curse i saw that Banette's nail came in but the wild Pokemon didn't have a nail. Curse is a move use to take half your Pokemon's life and put damage to the other Pokemon per turn as long as your Pokemon lived. Well the nail didn't come on the wild Pokemon and then My head started to hurt and i hurt each round the pokemon stayed alive so i took a break and got some medicine for my head then when i came back i saw that the battle was over. Well i didn't mind.I decided to check Banette's stats and its mood was angry. I didn't know what i did to it, so i tried to play with it and the more i tried i hated me. I decided to release it because i thought it will then leave me alone. I pressed released and then a phone call came in when i did. My mom said, "sorry i have to go to Washington D.C. i will be back in three days." "Man really u are going to leave me alone here well at least my dad is coming home" ,I said to myself, RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG. i heard another ring and answered it. "Hey kiddo." It was my Dad. "hey listen i won't be able to come home today i have to stay at work." Dang it, well at least my brother will come back from soccer practice. RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG. Again another ring. "Hey Bro" it was my brother, "hey i am about to leave but i am going to a sleep over sorry i am not going to be able to come home, sorry." Well now it was 8:00 and i decided to take a shower i forgot to close my game but lucky i had the charger to the system so it was still going. When i came out i thought i heard a Banette's cry but it was only the game i thought so i got out and put my stuff in the laundry basket. Before i did i saw that a doll was there. It was a Banette doll. I thought it was a gift from my mother for a goodbye present. It had a tag to it, it said don't open the mouth. I was a good little kid even though i was 12 so i still paid attention. When i got back to the game i saw that the Banette wasn't in my Box anymore. i forgot if i did release it or not. When it was time to go to sleep i had the doll next to me and then by accident when i was asleep i opened its mouth. Later in the morning i found out Banette wasn't on my bed and i decided to check under it and it was there. I said, "how did u get down here." I noticed that its mouth was opened and tried to close it. I later went back to sleep and heard Banette's cry and i woke up, I saw a box that said Banette used Dream eater and then i felt my self Rot and this reminded me of the Pokedex, it said that this is a doll that comes to life when the owner throws it away and i knew this wasn't any Gift, this was the doll i threw away. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:GhostGhoster page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:34, May 4, 2014 (UTC)